Uchiha Dream no Yurai
by dark raposa
Summary: Dream is an ordinary raposa living with his family until one life changing event turns his life upside down. OCxOC, death, religious themes
1. Dream Uchiha's Origin

Dream uchiha was dreaming in his bed in his house when suddently he woke up because of a noise. "Mom? Dad? he said" looking for his parents in the dark. he could not find them. Suddently he saw blood on the floor and his parents bodies in his house. he gasped. "Gasp" "who could have done this?" "I did" a familiar voice said. it was his brother, Dark the Raposa. "Dark? How coudl you do this? why did you do this?" "I did it..." Dark the Raposa said "to test my abilities..." Dark the raposa threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared in the smoke.

* * *

This is my new oc, Dream Uchiha the raposa. dont ask me why hes named that...it came to me in a dream xD


	2. Chapter 2

It was many years later. Dream Uchiha the raposa was growing into a strong young man, a prodigy in the raposian ninja academy. As one of the last remaining members of his clan and inheritors of the ancient bloodline technique he was very popular with the girls. Except for one girl whose heart he could not win...Aquamarine Uzumaki the raposa. She was the most beautiful raposa and had the highest grades in ninja academy. Dream loved everything about Aquamarine especially her aquamarine hair that reached to her butt, her pink striped ears, her very stylish hot topic clothes, and her sparkling orbs that reflected every color of hte rainbow depending on her mood. However dream could not work up the courage to ask her out.

One day when he returned from an elite ninja mission, he saw Aquamarine...talking to his older brother, Dark the Raposa, who betrayed his clan and killed his family. Dream went to stop Dark the Raposa but before he could act, Dark the Raposa and Aquamarine walked away hand in hand... His heart broken, Dream Uchiha swore revenge on his brother for stealing his love.


	3. Evening the odds

Dream uchiha knew that Dark the Raposa was much more powerful than he was. before he could defeat Dark the Raposa and win Aquamarine's love,he knew he had to do something to even the odds. or put the odds in his favor. When dream uchiha was brooding one day suddently a voice said to him "Deam Uchiha I know what you seek... and i can give it to you... for a price" "Who are you? how do you know my name?" Dream Uchiha said. "I am the dark lord SATAN!" Satan said "And I can give you power... for a price... HAHAHAHA!" Satan laughed. "I will do whatever it takes as long as I can defeat my brother, Dark the Raposa" "Then the deal is sealed" Satan said. "You will become a vampire... you will have incredible strenth at the cost of being a horrible sexy abomination forever! hahahha!" Satan laughed. Dream Uchiha felt a new power flowing through his veins. He felt like he could easily defeat his brother, Dark the Raposa, and he also felt incredibly sexy. Aquamarine would fall for him for sure.


	4. The final showdown

The tiem had come for Dream Uchiha the raposa to finally face his brother, Dark the raposa and get his revenge on Dark the raposa for killing their family. Dream Uchiha found Dark the raposa standing with Aquamarine Uzumaki outside of a fancy restaurant trying to trick the hostess into thinking they had reservations. "Dark the raposa" He said "The time has come for me to finally get my revenge on you for killing our parents!" Dream charged at Dark the Raposa with his twin katanas. "Dude what" Dark the raposa said, barely dodging in time. Dream shotted his powerful vampire ki wave at Dark the Raposa, knocking him down. Then he held his katana at Dark the Raposas throat. "What do you have to say for yourself...murderer"

"whoa lil bro, chill" dark the raposa said. "our parents were killed by wilfre, not me. Wilfre shapeshifted into my form that night to frame me and make us fight each other and not wilfre. but our powers are stronger when we work together." Dark the raposa said. Dream Uchiha was dumbstruck. "I cant believe all this time, you were innocent..." Dream put away his katans and helped Dark the Raposa up. "Lets work together to fight wilfre, together." Dream said and they shook paws.

Aquamarine shook her head. "Dark the raposa" she said. " I think we need to go." The restaurant staff were staring at the three of them because Dream's ki blast had shattered all the windows. Then they left. "Well I guess we'll have to go somewhere else for our date" Aquamarine Uzumaki said. "Aquamarine I need to tell you something" Dream Uchiha said. "I love you" Everyone was silent. "Dream... I dont like you. The vampire thing... Its weird. Also you're kind of a prick" she said, and hugged Dark the raposa. the two of them walked away leaving Dream standing there. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, andwith tears in his eyes he swore in his heart that he would get his revenge on dark the raposa.

**Te end**


End file.
